marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-606
Marvel Unleashed is an alternate reality version of Earth-616. Much like the Ultimate universe, it has countless similarities to Earth-616, except for the characters' origins, designs, and sometimes even powers are very different. It was created by ElectricMayhem. Timeline Before Earth *The Celestials create the Infinity Gem to store some of their cosmic power in, but it is lost somewhere in the depths of space. *Malekith and his Dark Elf army are banished from Asgard and exiled to Svartalfheim, the Dark World. Prehistoric Era *An earthquake submerges a large portion of jungle underground, preserving it for years and creating the Savage Land. Ancient Egypt *A young peasant boy discovers he has great mutant abilities, and people worship him as a god. In his adult years, he rises up to become a pharaoh, but a vision of a war-torn future flashes before his eyes. He has an underground chamber built, and he rests in it for several centuries, so that one day he may awaken and save the Earth, as foretold in his vision. World War II *Adolph Hitler has Nazi soldier Johann Schmidt be injected with a super soldier serum created by Abraham Erksine. *Abraham Erksine steals his super soldier serum back from Hitler and retreats to America, where he gives it to the Americans to win the war. *Steve Rogers is chosen for the super soldier project, and he becomes Captain America. He is sent into the war zone to fight against the Nazis, and later on confronts the Red Skull, Hitler's own super soldier, on board a Nazi submarine. The submarine explodes, and Captain America and Red Skull are both submerged in the icy cold water, where they are frozen. Modern Day *The Infinity Gem somehow falls into the hands of the Kree, who use it to power a super-weapon. *A team of SHIELD agents is sent to stop a dimension-traveling alien named Annihilus, but they are exposed to interdimensional radiation and gain superhuman abilities. They become publicly known as the Fantastic Four, and save the world many times. *Captain America washes up on shore, frozen in an iceberg, and is thawed out. He is just as alive and as young as he was before, and he becomes an agent of SHIELD. *Johnny Blaze, a famous motorcyclist, runs into an infamous motorcycle gang at a bar and they kidnap him and his girlfriend. The leader of the gang turns out to be the evil vampire known as Blackout, who commands the other gang members to kidnap Johnny's girlfriend, Roxanne. After Roxanne goes missing, Johnny confronts Blackout, who kills him. In the afterlife, Johnny is sent to Hell for all his sins, but makes a bargain with the demon Zarathos that he will harvest guilty souls as the Spirit of Vengeance if he sends him back to Earth. Johnny is revived as the Ghost Rider, Spirit of Vengeance, and uses his supernatural powers to take down Blackout's gang and save Roxxane. *The government forms a top secret team of mutants, known as the X-Men, to deal with mutant terrorists around the world. *The thunder god Thor is banished to Earth by the Frost Giant lord Ymir, and along the way Thor gets amnesia, so he starts a new life as Donald Blake, until he is eventually reunited with his mystical hammer Mjolnir, which he uses to return to Asgard and defeat Ymir. *Peter Parker is given spider-like abilities, which he uses to avenge his Uncle Ben's death, and he decides to make a career out of crime-fighting, becoming the Spider-Man, a famous New York superhero. *Logan Howlett, Scott Summers, and Ororo Munroe are recruited for the X-Men team. *Lawyer Matt Murdock is blinded when an assassin named Bullseye attacks him at a nuclear power plant, blasting toxic waste into his eyes. However, Matt's other senses are miraculously enhanced, and so he trains with martial arts master Elektra Natchios, who he soon falls in love with. Using his new martial arts skills and heightened sense, Matt becomes the vigilante Daredevil and sets out to take down the Kingpin's evil crime empire. *Famous billionaire Tony Stark is nearly killed by the terrorist group known as the Maggia, but scientist Ho Yinsen places an Arc Reactor into Stark's chest, keeping him alive. When Yinsen is killed by the Maggia, Stark uses a super-powerful battle suit to avenge him and destroy the terrorist organization as "Iron Man". *Rajita Kang arrives in modern times and challenges the heroes of this era, and so several superheroes accept the challenge and team up to defeat him. The heroes decide to stick together, so they can defeat bigger threats than any hero alone could face, and they form the Avengers. *SHIELD scientists Hank Pym and Janet Van Dyne become the superhero duo of Ant-Man and Wasp, teaming up with the Avengers on countless occasions and even working solo to save the world from HYDRA agents. *Howard the Duck, a duck astronaut from another reality, arrives in Earth-606 via a black hole, and stays with teenager Beverly Switzer, who helps him fit in on Earth. The Kree Invasion *The Kree, a militant race of evil aliens, invade Earth seeking the Infinity Stone, which just so happened to land on Earth. *A.I.M. scientist George Tarleton is mutated by the Infinity Stone and transforms into a giant floating head with psychic powers, until Hank Pym sacrifices himself to turn him back to normal. *Franklin Hall becomes the new director of SHIELD and makes the Avengers wanted fugitives, forcing them into hiding. With the Avengers gone, Franklin forms his own team of SHIELD Avengers, who are actually evil super-villains disguised as real Avengers members. When the actual Avengers come out of hiding, they defeat Franklin and his Dark Avengers, but afterwards decide to disband the team. *A space exploring raccoon lands on Earth, followed by an evil bounty hunter named Deathlok. Several New York superheroes arrive on the scene to defeat Deathlok, and they all decide to team up and form a brand new Avengers team. Terrigenesis Bomb *The Avengers team up with Alpha Flight, a team of mutant vigilantes from Canada, to track down Mr. Sinister, the mastermind behind several evil acts of terror committed by the Marauders, a team of mutants formed by him. *The Avengers arrive in Utopia, a home for young mutant runaways created by Mr. Sinister. They find out Mr. Sinister was actually a mad scientist who injected himself with a Terrigenesis serum that gave him powers. He started recruiting mutants for the Marauders, claiming to be a mutant himself, but in reality he hated mutants and wanted to completely wipe them out, so he could make more people like himself. He sets off a bomb that kills all the mutants in Utopia, and then he sets off a Terrigenesis bomb planted beneath Central Park, which turns all people in or around Central Park into super-powered "Inhumans". *Inhuman couple, Blake Boltagon and Madelyne Amaquelin, sue their landlord, Irving Forbush, for kicking them out of their apartment simply because they are Inhumans. This court case draws a lot of attention to the Inhumans, and causes a lot of controversy. Avengers Vs. X-Men *Magneto, a mutant terrorist, awakens En Sabah Nur to help him prevent the war between mutants and humans, but Magneto's mutant followers think Magneto is out to destroy the humans with Nur, so they commit several acts of terror throughout the world, getting the attention of SHIELD, who send several Avengers members to take down Magneto, leading to a huge battle between mutants and humans. *In the aftermath of the Human-Mutant War, a few of Magneto's followers (Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Kid Omega, Nightcrawler, and Darwin) are sent by SHIELD to join the X-Men after they turn themselves in. HYDRA War Dystopian Future: Cable's Reality *After Jean Grey and Scott Summers have a child, it is revealed that Jean Grey is infected with a mutant-only virus known as the Phoenix Virus, which amps up her powers and makes her insane. She uses her amped up powers to go on a rampage, but is stopped by the X-Men. Several people are killed. Nathan Summers, the child of Scott and Jean, travels back in time to prevent this catastrophe from ever occurring. Comics Fantastic Four Unleashed A government group is sent along with Nick Fury, Agent of SHIELD, to track down a time-altering alien, Annihilus. While going after Annihilus, the four of them (Johnny Storm, Reed Richards, Sue Storm, Ben Grimm) are suddenly beamed by Annihilus to his world, the N-Zone, right when they go into the time machine, altering the molecules and ultimately destroying then recreating there DNA. Johnny's DNA has been effected by the heat between dimensions, allowing him to generate flames, Ben's DNA has hardened somehow and turned him into a rock-like monster, Reed's DNA has been stretched out, allowing him to stretch to any shape, size, or form, and Sue's DNA has been completely remade, allowing her to turn invisible and use the energy between dimensions to generate force-fields. They use the powers to help Nick Fury defeat Annihilus, and then they use Annihilus's transporter to beam themselves back to there reality. Captain America Unleashed The origin of famous war hero Captain America is revealed. Ghost Rider Unleashed After making a deal with a demon, dead motorcyclist Johnny Blaze is brought back to life as the Spirit of Vengeance so he can rescue his girlfriend, Roxanne, from a biker gang of evil vampires. Thor Unleashed Thor, god of thunder, is battling the evil frost giant warrior, Ymir, and Ymir's henchman, Algrim. Thor is winning until Algrim uses his dark magic to transport Thor's life-force to Earth, erasing his memory and leaving him at his weakest. He starts a new life as Donald Blake, and finds a mystical hammer. When he picks it up, his memory comes back along with his power. He returns to Asgard, save it from Ymir and Algrim, and returns to Earth to protect it, using the fake name Donald Blake as his alter ego. Spider-Man Unleashed Adrian Tombes, C.E.O. of Oscorp after the mysterious "death" of Norman Osborn, is working on an anti-aging formula that also enhances strength. He calls it the Infinity Formula and tests it on a spider. It goes wrong and results in a hulked-out spider, about the size of a shoe, that is glowing green. The spider escapes and crawls through the city. It finds Peter Parker, a kid at his school's football game. It bites Peter on the foot, and he passes out. He wakes up at home, and discovers he has enhanced agility, strength, and can crawl on walls. He decides to join the football team to impress his crush, Felicia Hardy. One night he is attacked by a mugger. He punches the mugger, who runs off. He spends the rest of the night hunting down the mugger, but doesn't find him. He gets home late, and his Uncle Ben gives him a lecture about how with great power comes great responsibility. Peter runs off and spends most of the night walking around town. When he goes to get something to eat at a mini-mart, he sees Uncle Ben walk in looking for him. Peter avoids getting caught and runs out through the back door. Suddenly, he sees the mugger who ambushed him earlier enter the store. Peter looks through the window and sees the mugger rob the place. Uncle Ben tries to stop the mugger, but gets shot. Peter decides to use his powers to find the mugger and avenge his uncle, now knowing with great power comes great responsibility. He designs a device called a web-shooter and makes a costume to protect his identity as he goes to stop the mugger. Meanwhile, Adrian Tombes is fed up and tests the Infinity Formula on himself. Hr is horribly effected by it and becomes a green, super-strong beast with bat-like wings. He is uncontrollable and flies out the window, wreaking havoc on the city. He is nicknamed "The Vulture" by locals, and Spider-Man goes after him. Spider-Man meets Vulture on top of the Oscorp building. They fight, and Vulture is suddenly shot at by a helicopter. Spidey tries to tell them that he's just a human who was turned into a monster, and they shouldn't kill him. However, it is too late, and Vulture is shot in the wing, and stumbles backwards off the building, turning to human form as he falls. Peter finds out who Vulture really is, and tries to web onto him, but the web snaps and Adrian falls into the sewers. Later that night, air bubbles come up from the sewer water, hinting at his return. X-Men Unleashed A government team of genetic mutates known as the X-Men deal with three new recruits: Wolverine, Cyclops, and Storm. The X-Men face several villains and mutate terrorists while simultaneously trying to get along. Daredevil Unleashed A lawyer named Matthew Murdock witnesses a crime he shouldn't have, and is the new target of the criminal known as Bullseye. Bullseye suddenly ambushes Matthew one night at a nuclear power plant, and breaks a pipe, making it blast toxic waste into Matt's eyes. It blinds Matt, but increases his other senses. He trains with his girlfriend, Elektra Nachios, a martial arts master. Becoming a martial arts expert, Matt goes to defeat Bullseye, but realizes Bullseye is part of something bigger when he discovers Bullseye has been working for the Kingpin, the killer of his father who now wants him dead. Matt takes it upon himself to take down Kingpin's empire as a new vigilante. Iron Man Unleashed Anthony Stark, C.E.O. of Stark International is blown up when he is trapped in Stark Towers when it is bombed by the terrorist group known as The Maggia. A scientist, Ho Yinsen, makes a special device to keep Stark alive. It is called the "Arc Reactor", and it is a special, battery-like machine that goes into Stark's chest. It keeps Tony alive, but he cannot move, so Yinsen creates a suit that attaches to Stark and helps him walk. Using a type of technology Yinsen calls "Extremis", the suit can come off and only be on Tony's arms and legs (so he can move) When Yinsen is killed by The Maggia, Tony takes it upon himself to upgrade the suit, giving blasters and a built-in jet pack, so he can avenge Yinsen's death. Avengers Unleashed Rajita Kang, a time-traveling terrorist, attacks and several heroes arrive on the scene. After defeating Kang, they decide to form a team, but only Captain America, Hulk, Havok, Thor, Wolverine, and Storm stay. Ant-Man & Wasp Unleashed Taking place after Ant-Man and Wasp's appearances in Avengers Unleashed, Hank Pym and Janet VanDyne, Ant-Man and Wasp, are called upon by S.H.I.E.L.D. to take down Whirlwind, a H.Y.D.R.A. agent who uses stolen S.H.I.E.L.D. tech to create tornadoes. Howard The Duck Unleashed On the planet of Duckworld, a different planet of intelligent, extraterrestrial ducks born from two ducks sent to space for a government project that were effected by cosmic rays and landed on the barren planet of Itarom, where they had children, who had more children until eventually an entire race of cosmic ducks were born, a duck named Howard is chosen for Duckworld's first space-project. Howard, however, gets sucked into a black hole and awakens on Earth. He is found by a teenage pizza delivery girl named Beverly, who helps him join society on Earth. Kree Unleashed (limited series event) When aliens invade Earth and wage war, a select group of heroes is chosen by SHIELD to infiltrate their ship and take down their evil empire. New Avengers Unleashed When a space-exploring raccoon arrives on Earth, an intergalactic bounty hunter cyborg known as Deathlok shows up to capture the fugitive. Several heroes rush to the spot, and when the day is saved they decide to form a brand new team, named after the now disbanded Avengers. Inhumans Unleashed After the evil scientist Mr. Sinister detonated a bomb full of his DNA-altering serum known as "Terrigenesis" in Central Park, several civilians were mutated into strange creatures, which the public now call Inhumans. This series chronicles the lives of several Inhumans as they try to peacefully co-exist with their powerless human counterparts. Guardians of the Galaxy Unleashed Off in the depths of space, bandits Peter Quill and Drax are chosen by Adam Warlock, an ancient cosmic deity, to retrieve the Quantum Bands, which have been stolen by the Egonians, powerful extraterrestrials that live on the living planet Egon. Along the way, Quill and Drax come across a deadly assassin named Gamora, a stranded astronaut named Wendell Vaughn, a Kree soldier named Mar-Vell, and a skilled alien archer named Yondu. Uncanny X-Men Unleashed A new X-Men series focusing on a special new group of X-Men led by Scott Summers, also known as Cyclops, consisting of himself, Goliath, Sauron, Armor, Elixir, Longshot, Jubilee, and Cable, as they set out to destroy the evil villain Magneto. Ant-Man Unleashed After the death of Hank Pym, Eric O'Grady, a rookie SHIELD agent, steps in as the new Ant-Man, using new Ant-Man tech created by SHIELD scientist Scott Lang. AvX Unleashed (limited series event) When several superheroes are sent in to deal with the mutant terrorist Magneto, the X-Men try to convince them to stop, as Magneto is not doing anything wrong. However, Magneto's Brotherhood of Supremacy refuses to listen, and a huge battle breaks out between the two groups, just as the ancient mutant En Sabah Nur predicted. Alpha Flight Unleashed Following the adventures of Canadian mutant team Alpha Flight, this series centers around the team as they have just become part of the Canadian military, and must protect their homeland of Canada from evil terrorists and criminal scum. Marvel Unleashed: HYDRA War (limited series event) The Dark Elves team up with HYDRA to take over Earth and then Asgard, but the heroes of both realms will not go down without a fight. New Warriors Unleashed A team of superhero teens living in California, who all meet at their local high school. When member Vermin leaves the team, they set out to look for a new member, and face the troubles of juggling a crime-fighting career with average teenage life. Luke Cage Unleashed Living in the slums, Luke Cage is wrongly accused of a murder when he stumbles upon his neighbor being killed. Luke escapes prison to find the murderer on the loose in his neighborhood, but he realizes there's more to it when he uncovers a conspiracy involving Roxxon Oil and the mob boss Tombstone. Hulk Unleashed The origin of this Hulk, who first appeared in Avengers Unleashed, is told for the first time in this series. However, the series goes on to show us Bruce Banner's modern day life, and his struggle to keep the Hulk from breaking free. X-Force Unleashed The famous mutant team X-Force star in a new reality show after the cancellation of their old one. Now this rag-tag group of runaways can finally change the world's views on mutants, and not just cash in on the publicity of being superheroes. Avengers Vs. Ultimates Unleashed (limited series event) When the Avengers are framed by synthezoid impostors, they become targets for SHIELD, who send in the Ultimates, a special team of superhumans, to eliminate them. Wolverine Unleashed In this series, the most dangerous man alive, Logan Howlett (a.k.a. the "Wolverine"), goes on a journey to find inner peace, but many different things get in the way of that, especially when a dormant government program known as "Weapon X" comes back to haunt him. Runaways Unleashed A group of six "mutant" teenagers run away from home when they discover that their powers actually came from demonic rituals that their parents did back in their days as "the Pride", an evil cult. Realizing that the Pride is actually now a worldwide organization, these young runaways must take down the sinister empire started by their parents. Mini-Series Storm Unleashed Details Storm's exploits after leaving the Avengers. Introduces Alpha Flight and Mr. Sinister. Marvel Knights Unleashed Daredevil. Black Widow. Luke Cage. Iron Fist. Punisher. Elektra. And newcomer Moon Knight. This series follows these individuals as they all deal with their personal lives. Hawkeye Unleashed The world's greatest sniper. SHIELD agent Hawkeye. This series follows him as he returns to the circus where he was trained, and meets their new archer, teenage orphan Kate Bishop. Category:Earth-606 Category:Marvel Unleashed Category:ElectricMayhem Category:Realities